Through The Table
by Garis Miring
Summary: SLASH SBRL Namaku James Potter. Bukan, bukan .. cerita ini bukan tentang aku, tenang saja. Aku sedang dalam misi membuntuti kedua orang sahabatku yang disinyalisasi sedang menjalani hubungan yang cukup serius.


A/N : Hanya sekedar iseng untuk mengisi waktu luang...

Warning : SLASH! Anda sudah diperingatkan! Flame sama sekali tidak dihargai di sini!

xxx

**Through The Table**

By : Sirius Lupin

Selamat malam, semuanya. Namaku James Potter. Kalian bisa memanggilku Potter, James, Jim, Prongs, Prongsie, atau apapun yang menurut kalian paling pantas. Tetapi aku pribadi akan sangat senang jika kalian memanggilku James Bond.

Perawakanku biasa saja. Cukup tinggi untuk anak umur lima belas tahun, tetapi agak kurus jika dibandingkan Hulk Hogan. Aku mengenakan kacamata—bukan karena ingin gaya, tetapi memang mataku minus. Hal yang paling kusuka dari diriku adalah rambutku yang selalu berantakan dan keahlianku dalam menangkap Snitch. Oh, kalian tidak usah iri, karena pasti setiap orang diberi bakat masing-masing. Jangan khawatir!

Aku memiliki tiga sahabat yang sangat aku banggakan. Mereka segalanya bagiku dan tidak akan ada yang dapat menggantikan mereka. Mereka adalah Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, dan Sirius Black.

Karena pasti akan panjang, maka akan kupersingkat deskripsi mengenai mereka. Peter adalah anak gemuk-pendek yang sangat gemar makan. Nilainya tidak bisa dibandingkan denganku, tentu saja, tetapi dia cukup rajin untuk memperbaiki nilai-nilainya yang merah. Remus adalah anak yang paling pendiam, paling rajin, dan paling waras dalam kelompok kami. Keramahan dan kesabarannya mendukung penampilannya yang memang kelihatan paling dewasa. Sementara Sirius sudah seperti cerminan diriku, meskipun aku harus mengakui dia setingkat lebih tampan dariku. Selain orangnya licik dan oportunis, dia juga setia kawan. Banyak gadis yang mengincarnya meskipun Sirius tidak peduli akan hal-hal semacam itu.

Dulunya kupikir aku mengetahui segalanya tentang mereka. Aku tahu siapa yang diam-diam Peter taksir, aku tahu kalau rupanya Remus itu maniak cokelat, dan aku juga tahu bahwa Sirius suka mengoleksi kartu dari cokelat kodok. Tetapi malam ini, saat aku memperkenalkan diriku pada kalian, aku sadar mungkin tidak semua rahasia mereka aku ketahui.

Sekarang aku duduk di depan perapian ruang rekreasi Gryffindor, menatap pujaan hatiku, Lily Evans, yang cantiknya jika kudeskripsikan pasti akan membuat kalian jatuh cinta—makanya jangan harap aku akan menjabarkan tentang dia! Dia sedang mengobrol bersama teman-temannya di suatu meja kecil di pojok. Dia tertawa manis sekali, dan caranya mendelik padaku saat aku ketahuan memerhatikannya terus juga sangat menarik.

Aku baru mau menyapanya ketika kudengar lubang lukisan terbuka dan aku melihat dua sahabatku masuk dari sana. Sirius dan Remus. Itu bukan hal yang mengherankan, tentu saja, tetapi—aku melepaskan kacamataku, membersihkannya, dan memakainya lagi—mereka bergandengan tangan!

Oh, aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika aku berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan salah satu sahabatku—terlalu tidak jantan! Terlebih lagi Sirius menatap Remus dengan tatapan yang terlampau lembut, dan Remus membalasnya malu-malu dengan pipi bersemu merah muda.

Aku tidak berani menarik konklusi. Apa ada di antara kalian yang berani?

Aku masih berkutat dengan pikiranku sementara mataku melihat mereka berdua duduk di sofa pojok ruangan. Aku sadar bahwa jarak di antara mereka kecil sekali, bahkan nyaris tak bercelah. Bahu mereka menempel, dan Remus, sementara tangan kanannya membuka buku di pangkuannya, tangan yang lain melingkar di sekitar kepala Sirius, membelai rambutnya lembut. Menguap lebar, Sirius menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Remus—posisi duduknya sedikit merosot karena memang Sirius lebih tinggi dari Remus—kemudian terpejam.

Aku baru menyadari bahwa dari tadi mulutku terbuka lebar setelah Lily menegurku dengan tatapan aneh. "Potter, tutup mulutmu atau nanti ada jembalang masuk!"

"Oh," aku segera melemparkan tanganku ke atas rambut, mengacak-acaknya. "Rupanya kau begitu memperhatikanku, Evans! Apa ini pertanda bahwa cinta mulai bersemi di antara ki—"

"Sekali lagi, Potter—TUTUP MULUT!" Sergah Lily kasar. Tetapi sekasar apapun gaya bicaranya padaku, aku tetap menganggapnya manis sekali. "Ekspresi bengongmu dengan mulut terbuka lebar itu tidak enak dipandang mata, tahu!"

Seketika aku sadar apa yang menyita perhatianku tadi. Sirius dan Remus. Ya! Hubungan antara mereka yang tiba-tiba menjadi—intim. Berpikir cepat, aku menarik kesimpulan bahwa Lily-kembang-perawanku-yang-manis bisa menarik kesimpulan lebih cepat dan akurat daripadaku. "Itu dia, Evans! Coba lihat Sirius dan Remus!" Aku menunjuk ke arah mereka duduk, meskipun mataku masih menatap kelereng hijau yang bertengger di rongga mata Lily.

Lily terlihat menggerakkan matanya ke arah yang aku tunjuk. Dia mengangkat alis dan bergumam heran, "memangnya kenapa dengan Remus dan Black?"

Aku menggerutu tidak sabar. Aku menoleh ke arah yang kutunjuk seraya berkata, "Sirius dan Remus! Mereka—"

Aku membuka mulutku lebar-lebar lagi. Apa yang kulihat sekarang berbeda sekali dengan satu menit yang lalu—sekarang mereka telah duduk berjauhan. Remus masih membaca bukunya sementara Sirius membiarkan kepalanya terkulai jatuh di atas pegangan sofa dan mendengkur.

"Itu hal biasa kan?" Lily mengernyit. "Remus yang selalu terlihat rajin dan Black yang selalu terlihat malas. Apa yang membuatmu sebegitu herannya?"

"Err—tapi, tadi aku yakin mereka—"

"Sudahlah, Potter!" Lily mengibaskan tangannya tak sabar. "Kalau kau mencoba untuk menarik perhatianku, kepura-puraanmu ini gagal, kalau begitu! Percuma saja," akhirnya sambil berbalik dariku, berjalan kembali menuju meja kecil di pojok, bergabung bersama teman-temannya.

Aku mengacak-acak rambutku. Frustasi. Mengerling Remus yang masih membaca buku dan Sirius tidur dengan sangat tidak rapi—aku menggeram berat. Aku pasti akan membuka rahasia mereka!

xxx

Setengah dari jumlah pertemuan pelajaran Ramuan pastilah praktek berpasangan.

Aku ingat sekali saat pertama kali Slughorn memutuskan metode baru untuk mengerjakan ramuan secara berpasangan—satu kelas ribut bukan main, berebut anak yang paling pintar—dalam hal ini, Lily tentu saja. Nyatanya aku juga termasuk salah satu yang berebutan, aku akan memperjuangkan Lily dalam keadaan apapun juga.

Sampai akhirnya Slughorn muak dan memutuskan agar dia sendiri yang memasang-masangkan. Untungnya kelas ramuan kami tidak bersama Slytherin, jadi aku tidak perlu khawatir harus berpasangan dengan Snivellus. Hufflepuff, asrama yang bersama kami dalam ramuan, tidak mempunyai prestasi yang cukup baik dalam pelajaran itu. Tapi setidaknya ketololan jauh lebih baik dari sikap menyebalkan.

"Pasangan ini akan terus berlaku sampai akhir tahun ajaran. Jadi, cobalah akrabkan diri dengan pasangan kalian," begitu kata Slughorn waktu itu.

Dengan liar aku berharap akan dipasangkan dengan Lily—meskipun bersama Sirius, Remus, atau Peter juga tidak apa-apa. Dan, setelah berdeham sok penting, akhirnya Slughorn mengumumkan pasangan-pasangannya—

Peter bersama seorang gadis dari Hufflepuff yang aku tidak tahu namanya.

Sirius bersama Remus (mereka ber-_high-five_ penuh kemenangan).

Lily bersama seorang gadis lagi dari Hufflepuff (sayang sekali!).

Dan aku bersama Mary MacDonald—sahabat Lily.

Kalau boleh jujur, mendapatkan Mary sebagai pasangan adalah hal yang cukup baik juga—eits, jangan salah tangkap dulu, karena bukan berarti aku suka dia dan berpaling dari Lily—aku masih tetap setia. Dan keuntungan mendapatkan sahabat dari cewek yang kamu suka sebagai pasangan-ramuanmu adalah kau akan bisa menguak segala informasi tentang cewek yang kamu suka darinya!

Contohnya, aku baru tahu kalau tiap bangun pagi pasti Lily marah-marah, dan baru akan berubah seratus delapan puluh koma tiga derajat kalau sudah mencuci muka.

Kamis siang, kami anak-anak kelas enam Gryffindor beserta Hufflepuff sudah mengisi penuh lorong menuju ruang bawah tanah kelas ramuan. Waktu senggang sembari menunggu Slughorn datang dimanfaatkan anak-anak secara kreatif. Sebagian anak perempuan mengisi waktunya dengan bergosip, sementara yang laki-laki berdebat seru soal Quidditch. Beberapa anak terburu-buru melengkapi PR ramuan mereka yang belum rampung. Aku sendiri sedang berbincang dengan Mary tentang PR ramuan kami yang setengah rusak karena kena bom-kotoran milikku.

"Astaga, James, kau harus membersihkannya!" seru Mary dengan sangat ekspresif. "Kau tahu, Slughorn sangat tak suka jika PR untuknya rusak atau kotor."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu," gumamku santai. Aku menginstruksikan Mary untuk membuka perkamen PR-nya, sementara aku mengeluarkan tongkat dan menjentikkannya di atasnya. Simsalabim! Dan perkamen itu bersih kembali. Sihir memang praktis kan?

Saat Mary terkagum-kagum dan aku tertawa kecil, aku lagi-lagi melihat sesuatu yang… janggal.

Sirius dan Remus menghindari kerumunan anak-anak, mereka berhadapan satu sama lain di lorong yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari kami. Aku bisa melihat Remus bersandar di tembok batu yang dingin, sementara Sirius di depannya, tangannya menekan tembok berusaha menyangga tubuhnya, dan dia merunduk mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Remus.

"M-M-M-Mar-Mary," kataku. Entah kenapa jadi gagap. Mungkin karena aku terlalu terkejut.

Mary—yang kebetulan membelakangi Sirius dan Remus, hanya menaikkan alisnya, "apaan, James?"

"Coba… coba kau tengok belakang," bisikku pelan. Sirius dan Remus masih kelihatan bercengkrama dalam dunia mereka.

"Apa? Kalau kau mau memperlihatkan sosok Lily yang manis dan kau kagumi, kau tidak perlu bilang padaku—karena aku bersama Lily sepanjang hari," komentar Mary panjang tanpa menoleh ke arah yang aku instruksikan.

"BUKAN ITU!" Aku meraung putus asa.

"Apanya yang bukan, Mr Potter?" aku mendengar suara dari belakangku. Seketika aku menoleh dan—yap, Slughorn sudah datang. Bagus.

"Err.." aku mencoba menjawab seraya mengeluarkan cengiran mautku. "Tidak apa-apa Profesor. Cuacanya bagus ya, hari ini?"

Slughorn terkikik kecil, membuat perutnya yang gendut bergoyang turun-naik. "Ini ruang bawah tanah, Mr Potter. Tahu darimana kau kalau cuacanya bagus?" katanya sambil lalu, kemudian membuka pintu kelas dan masuk, diikuti anak-anak.

Aku masih nyengir bego sampai punggunggu ditepuk keras oleh seseorang. "Masuk, Prongs! Ngapain bengong di sini?"

Suara Sirius.

"Kalau kau terus diam di situ, kami terpaksa menabrakmu untuk masuk."

Suara Remus.

"Oh, ya. Silakan tuan-tuan. Masuk lah dan jangan pedulikan P-Prongsie si p-peri rum-m-mah ini."

Suaraku.

Kami bertiga tertawa dan Slughorn menegur kami agar cepat masuk ruang kelas.

xxx

Asap merah mengepul dari kualiku dan Mary. Kata Slughorn saat dia menghampiri meja kami, Mary salah mengaduk ramuannya—seharusnya dua kali searah jarum jam, kemudian empat kali berlawanan arah jaru jam, sementara Mary mengaduknya secara brutal—zigzag, _ngalor-ngidul_, kutub utara kutub selatan, pokoknya tidak sebatas searah atau berlawanan arah jarum jam.

"Maaf, James," Mary nyengir, bola matanya membesar dan meskipun kata-katanya minta maaf, tampangnya tak menunjukkan rasa bersalah. "Kau tahu aku buruk dalam pelajaran ini."

Tadinya aku mau membalas, "ha, baru sadar ya kau! Kasihan deh!" Tetapi karena kupikir terlalu kejam, maka kuganti dengan, "meski kau buruk dalam ramuan, kau jeli dalam melihat pasangan kan?"

Mary mengejap, "maksudmu?"

"Yah… kau lebih tahu dariku soal… soal pasangan. Kau punya insting untuk merasakan sepasang kekasih itu cocok atau tidak, atau kau bisa melihat gerak-gerik mencurigakan dari dua orang yang saling mencintai tapi tidak mau mengaku…"

Mary manggut-manggut, "oh, aku mengerti maksudmu!" Kemudian wajahnya segera berubah jadi cerah khas ibu-ibu tukang gosip—dia benar-benar sudah melupakan bahwa ramuan kami butuh diaduk. "Jadi? Siapa pasangan yang kau ingin aku identifikasi? Frank dan Alice? McGonagall dan Dumbledore? Filch dan Madam Pince? Snape dan cumi raksasa? Yang jelas aku tidak bisa identifikasi kau dan Lily, James, karena itu terlampau sulit—kalian susah ditebak."

"Bukan, bukan mereka, bukan juga aku dan Lily—meskipun menarik juga kedengarannya," desisku pelan, berusaha agar tidak ada seorangpun yang mendengar pembicaraan kami.

"Jadi siapa dong?" Mary angkat bahu.

Aku menelan ludah, "Sirius dan Remus."

"Apa?" Mary membelalak.

"Sirius dan Remus," ulangku.

"Apa?"

"Sirius dan Remus."

"Apa?"

"Kusiram wajahmu dengan minyak panas baru tahu rasa!" ujarku tak sabaran.

"M-maaf, maaf," Mary terlihat sudah bisa lebih menguasai diri. "Aku—kau tidak salah ucap kan, James? Maksudku—"

"Kau tidak salah dengar dan aku tidak salah ucap!" kataku yakin, sepenuh hati. "Tidakkah kau merasa bahwa akhir-akhir ini hubungan mereka mendadak menjadi—yah—lebih intim? Maksudku, mereka lebih sering menghabiskan waktu berdua daripada bersamaku atau Peter!"

Mary menggaruk-garuk dagunya, kemudian dia menjulurkan leher untuk mencari Sirius dan Remus dari kepala-kepala murid yang lain. Aku juga ikut mencari dan akhirnya menemukan mereka—berdua duduk di meja pojok depan. Mereka memerhatikan kuali mereka dengan normal. Bertatapan dengan normal. Tetapi ada satu yang membuatku memekik penuh kemenangan—sebelah tangan mereka tidak ada di atas meja. Maka aku turun dari kursi, merangkak seperti anak umur tiga tahun dan berusaha melihat kolong meja mereka.

_GOTCHA!_

Tangan mereka saling berkaitan di bawah meja. Mengusap satu sama lain, kadang iseng menggelitik—membuat pemiliknya tertawa kecil atau untuk Remus, memerah.

Aku bangkit dan duduk kembali, menemukan Mary juga baru bangkit (rupanya dia ikut-ikut aku merangkak tadi). "Bagaimana?" tanyaku, agak mendesak. "Aku benar kan? Menurutku mereka—entahlah—pacaran, mungkin?"

Mary manggut-manggut sok tahu lagi, "yeah, kemungkinan besar kau benar, James. Aku, sebagai _fangirl_ sejati, baru kali ini melihat _shonen-ai_ di dunia nyata. Rupanya pasangan Sirius-_seme_ dengan Remus-_uke_ cukup cocok juga."

"Istilah apalagi itu?" tanyaku bingung. Yah, sepintar apapun aku, pasti kan ada sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui. Maklumi lah!

"Itu bahasa Jepang, aku tahu dari anak keturunan Jepang di asrama Ravenclaw yang seangkatan dengan kita," Mary menjelaskan. "Intinya, _shonen-ai_ itu hubungan romantik antara laki-laki dengan laki-laki. _Seme_ adalah si _penyerang_," kalau begitu pasti _uke_ adalah si _bertahan_! Analisisku sok tahu. Mary melanjutkan, "sementara _uke_ adalah si _penerima_."

Oh, ternyata bukan.

Aku memutar bola mata, "ergh, sebenarnya aku tidak mau membayangkan Sirius _menyerang _Remus… oke, aku sudah mengerti itu. Jadi, menurutmu mereka benar-benar—?"

"Mungkin ya, aku juga tidak terlalu tahu," Mary angkat bahu. "Jarang ada anak laki-laki menggenggam tangan anak laki-laki yang lain dengan sangat mesra jika tidak ada perasaan romantik antara keduanya. Jadi berani kubilang mereka memang punya hubungan khusus—lebih dari hubungan persahabatan _Murderers _kalian."

"_Marauders_," koreksiku jengkel.

"Sama saja lah…"

"Beda jauh tauk! Setidaknya kami tidak bunuh orang!"

"Ya, ya, terserah kau," Mary melambaikan tangannya tak sabar. "Pokoknya, coba kau selidiki mereka lagi. Kalau ternyata mereka tidak ada hubungan apapun, cobalah kau buat agar ada! Karena mereka akan sangat _cute_ sebagai pasangan, kau tahu!" Mary mengakhiri kata-katanya dengan cengiran _fangirl_ yang sangat kentara.

"Dasar orang aneh," gumamku.

"Kalau kau tidak mau dikatai aneh juga, maka segera selesaikan ramuan kalian, Mr Potter, Miss MacDonald," ujar suara di belakangku yang pastilah milik Slughorn. Kami nyengir kompak padanya, kemudian pura-pura konsentrasi pada ramuan padahal kami sudah lupa mau buat ramuan apa sebenarnya…

xxx

Kami kembali ke menara Gryffindor sorenya, segera setelah pelajaran Herbologi usai. Anak-anak berebutan sofa yang paling dekat perapian karena entah kenapa kami semua merasa kedinginan. Aku bisa melihat Peter yang dengan membabi buta menyeruak masuk di antara anak-anak, rol depan hingga sampai sofa dekat perapian, kemudian berpose jijay. Anak-anak kecewa karena mereka semua sudah tahu, jika salah satu Marauders sudah menguasai sesuatu tempat, maka tempat itu tidak akan bisa didekati lagi oleh yang lain. Diam-diam memuji ketololan Peter, aku menghampirinya dan duduk di sebelahnya di sofa.

"Halo, Wormtail! Terima kasih atas usahamu dalam memperjuangkan sofa ini," kataku sok diplomatis.

Peter nyengir tikus, "tidak apa-apa Prongs. Kadang aku ingin berguna bagi Marauders meskipun hanya untuk memperjuangkan sofa."

"Oh! Kau tidak tahu betapa pentingnya kontribusimu ini, Messr Wormtail!" kataku dengan nada bangga yang dibuat-buat. Nadanya saja lho, kalau rasa bangga sih ada meskipun sedikit. "Berkat kau kita para Marauders bisa bersantai dengan lebih nyaman!"

Mata Peter bercahaya sementara aku menyadari bahwa dua personil kita tidak juga bergabung dengan kami. "Omong-omong, Wormy, kau lihat Padfoot dan Moony?"

Peter menggeleng, "sejak aku masuk lubang lukisan, aku tidak bertemu dengan mereka, tuh."

Aku mengejap. Astaga, lagi-lagi mereka menghilang berdua. Keyakinanku bahwa mereka punya hubungan khusus dan kini mencari tempat sepi untuk bermesraan makin menguat. Aku tahu ini bukan urusanku, tetapi mereka sahabatku! Kenapa juga mereka menyembunyikan ini dariku! Jadi, bukan salahku jika aku penasaran dan ingin tahu apa yang sedang mereka lakukan sekarang.

Oh, aku harus cari Mary. Dia andalanku dalam urusan beginian.

Mengabaikan tanda tanya Peter, aku bangkit dari sofa dan celingukan mencari Mary—tetapi hanya Lily-sayangku-manisku yang kudapat. Mengacak rambutku secara refleks, aku menghampirinya dengan senyum menawan. "Halo Evans-cantik, bagaimana kabarmu?"

Dia menoleh, kemudian memutar bola matanya yang indah. "Kau lagi…" gumamnya pelan. "Kapan sih kau akan menghilang dan berhenti menggangguku?"

"Kalau kau bersedia kencan denganku, Evans!" jawabku lancar. Tetapi sebelum dia membalas dengan penolakan yang biasa, aku mendahuluinya berbicara, "eits, tenang dulu. Sebenarnya aku menyapamu sekarang bukan karena ingin mengajakmu kencan—ingin sih, tapi sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat." Lily mengangkat alisnya antara heran dan penasaran. "Kau tahu di mana Mary?"

Lily mengernyit, "ngapain kau cari-cari Mary?"

"Ada…" aku mencari kosakata yang tepat. "Ada urusan pribadi. Internal. Kau cukup bilang tahu atau tidak, Evans!"

"Urusan pribadi? Bukan soal lelucon konyol lagi kan?" balas Lily. Aku bisa menangkap sedikit getaran pada suaranya.

Aku tak bisa menghalau cengiran merekah di bibirku, "bukan. Tentu saja bukan! Kalau soal lelucon, pastilah aku mendiskusikannya dengan Sirius, Remus, atau Peter. Tidak mungkin lah Mary…"

"Jadi?" kata Lily lagi, getaran pada suaranya makin kentara. "M-mau apa kau cari Mary?"

Cengiranku juga makin lebar, kemudian dengan mendadak aku bergaya seperti vokalis suatu band dan berseru liar, "HUWO OW! Evans ketahuaaaan!! Cemburu lagiiii… dengan MacDonaaaald… teman baikmu!!"

Mata Lily melebar, alisnya mengernyit, dan pipinya memerah—ekspresi yang biasa jika dia sedang malu, dan menurutku itu sangat manis. "Ap-apaan sih, kau!! Nyanyi-nyanyi seperti orang gila…"

"Oh… tapi benar kan?" tantangku, masih nyengir. "Kau cemburu! Kau cemburu saat kau mengetahui bahwa aku lebih mencari Mary daripada kau! Ya kan!? YA KAN!?" akhirku agak memaksa.

"TIDAK!" sergahnya.

Aku angkat bahu, menyeringai padanya, "ya sudah kalau tidak. Jadi? Kalau kau tidak cemburu, pasti kau tidak akan keberatan memberitahuku Mary ada di mana kan?"

"Aku.." Lily, dengan alis yang masih mengernyit, membuang pandangannya. "Aku tidak tahu. Sejak kembali ke sini tadi aku tidak melihatnya. Mungkin sedang mengejar gebetannya yang anak Ravenclaw itu…"

Waduh. Gawat. _Mayday_! _Mayday_! Tanpa Mary, bagaimana bisa aku mencari Sirius dan Remus? Saat-saat seperti ini membuatku ingin mempunyai rasa sensitif seperti perempuan—karena biasanya dengan itu mereka merasakan. Masalahnya adalah, tidaklah mungkin bagi seorang James Potter, seeker luar biasa Gryffindor, punya rasa sensitif seperti perempuan! Aku harus mencari gadis lain yang bisa diajak untuk mencari Sirius dan Remus. Hm…

Bagaimana kalau Lily?

Sekali tepuk, dula pulau terlampaui… Sekali dayung, dua lalat…

"Evans," aku memulai, mencoba mengembalikan pandangan Lily padaku. "Evans, karena Mary tidak ada sekarang, maka hanya kamu yang bisa aku andalkan." Lily mengernyit lagi, tetapi sebelum dia sempat protes, aku memotongnya. "Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu, oke? Aku akan menceritakannya secara singkat… Begini, saat pelajaran ramuan tadi, aku dan Mary berhasil menemukan bukti bahwa ada suatu hubungan khusus—yah, sesuatu yang melebihi hubungan persahabatan—antara Sirius dan Remus."

Lily menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "kau ngomong apa sih, Potter? Tidak mungkin kan, Remus dan Bl—"

"Tolong dengarkan aku dulu!" Aku mengguncangkan bahunya, menatapnya tajam. Serius. "Mungkin bagimu ini aneh, tidak penting, sampah, atau apa lah. Tetapi mereka berdua sahabatku—aku harus mencari tahu. Sekarang Sirius dan Remus tidak ada di sini, dan perkiraanku mereka sedang berada di suatu tempat, berduaan. Nah, tadinya aku ingin meminta Mary membantuku mencari mereka—karena dalam hal seperti ini, aku akui perempuan lebih jago. Masalahnya, Mary tidak ada, jadi—aku butuh bantuanmu, Evans!!"

Kesunyian mampir di antara kami. Aku menatapnya dan _vice versa_. Dia kelihatan ragu sedikit—dan dalam waktu yang sama aku sudah memutuskan untuk mencari Sirius dan Remus sendiri karena yakin Lily tidak akan mau. Tetapi Lily membuka mulutnya dan berkata, "apakah kau sebegitu inginnya mengetahui ada apa di antara Remus dan Black, Potter?"

Aku mengangguk.

Dia menghela napas. "Oke. Aku akan bantu. Masalahmu ini omong kosong, tentu saja, tetapi harus kuakui—yah, kesetiakawananmu memang pantas untuk dipuji, Potter. Jangan ge-er dulu!" tambahnya segera setelah dia melihatku nyengir lagi.

"Terima kasih, Evans!" kataku riang.

"Katakan itu setelah misimu—misi kita—menemukan Remus dan Black sukses," balasnya datar.

Dan kami melangkah keluar ruang rekreasi lewat lubang lukisan

xxx

Lorong-lorong Hogwarts di sore hari merupakan tempat yang cocok untuk menakut-nakuti anak kelas satu. Dengan menyamar jadi banshee dan menangkap kaki mereka, misalnya…

Selama menelusuri lorong, aku bekoar pada Evans tentang lelucon-leluconku yang selalu sukses antara sembilan puluh hingga seratus persen. Kadang aku juga menyerukan rayuan-rayuan untuknya—siapa tahu sukses. Tetapi kelihatannya dia hanya menanggapiku dengan kibasan tangan jengkel, atau bahkan tidak menanggapiku sama sekali. Aku menangkap sesuatu bahwa sepertinya sekarang ini Lily lah yang lebih semangat untuk memergoki Sirius dan Remus yang sedang bermesraan atau apa… Mungkin sudah merupakan insting perempuan kali, ya…

Akhirnya sampailah kami di depan ruang kelas transfigurasi. Aku baru saja mau bercerita pada Lily soal bagaimana mengawin-silangkan pixie dengan jembalang saat kami mendengar langkah-langkah sayup dari ujung lorong yang gelap. Beriringan dengan makin dekatnya langkah kaki, terdengar pula suara percakapan yang tak kalah samarnya.

"Kenapa kau selalu menolak untuk melakukan yang lebih jauh?" ujar salah satu pemilik langkah tersebut. Suaranya tegas dan maskulin—sangat familiar.

"Bukan begitu," balas suara kedua, kali ini suaranya lebih halus—lagi-lagi, familiar. "Hanya saja—errh—tadi itu tempat umum..."

Gaung derap langkah mereka makin terdengar jelas saat aku merasa Lily menarik-narik lengan jubahku. "Potter—kurasa itu Remus dan Black."

Oh. Pantas suara mereka terdengar familiar. "Sepertinya kau benar. Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Sembunyi, bodoh!" desis Lily tak sabaran. "Mereka menuju ke sini, dan kau mau bilang apa pada mereka jika mereka tahu kau membuntuti?!" Dan tanpa menunggu jawabanku, Lily menarik lengan jubah yang sama seperti yang dia tarik-tarik sebelumnya, menggiringku masuk ke dalam ruang kelas terdekat—transfigurasi.

Begitu kami di dalam, aku mengintip dari celah kecil daun pintu untuk melihat keadaan. Benar saja, aku melihat Sirius dan Remus berjalan beriringan, dan—_shit_!—mereka menuju kemari!

Aku berbalik pada Lily, kali ini giliranku menarik lengan jubahnya dan menggiringnya. "Ap—apa-apaan, Potter?" tanyanya bingung.

"Sirius dan Remus, mereka menuju kemari!" ujarku sambil celingukan mencari tempat bersembunyi yang pas. Ada rak buku dan lemari kecil di sudut ruangan—tetapi rak buku sudah kenyang dengan buku dan tak akan mau menampung kami, sementara lemari kecil di sudut dari tadi bergetar mengerikan, membuatku mengira pastilah ada sepasang boggart yang memadu cinta di dalam sana. Jadi, aku memutuskan tempat terpraktis untuk bersembunyi—tempat andalanku jika sedang main petak umpet—kolong meja...

Aku menjejalkan Lily masuk ke dalam kolong meja—mengabaikan rintihan dan protesnya karena kepalanya membentur langit-langit meja. Aku menyusul beberapa detik berikutnya, bertepatan dengan terdengarnya suara pintu kelas yang menjeblak terbuka.

"Untuk apa kita kemari, Sirius?" aku bisa mendengar suara Remus.

"Kau bilang kau tidak suka melakukannya di tempat umum kan?" balas Sirius dengan nada yang khas—aku berani taruhan dia sedang menyeringai. "Jadi—inilah dia!"

"Tapi—" Remus memulai, tetapi dia tidak melanjutkan protesnya—tiba-tiba suaranya tenggelam, terbungkam oleh sesuatu-entah-apa.

Dan kemudian aku tahu apa yang membungkamnya, karena aku mendengar rintihan kecil dari mulut Remus.

Aku menoleh pada Lily dan wajah gadis pujaanku itu sama merahnya dengan tomat—kelihatannya dia sedikit merasa berdosa karena berada dalam satu ruangan yang sama dengan sepasang kekasih yang sedang bercumbu.

Kami berdua menahan napas seakan-akan kami tidak butuh hidung untuk respirasi dan mengisap oksigen melalui pori-pori kulit. Rintihan-rintihan kecil Remus perlahan-lahan mengeras—makin kentara. "Si—mmh—Sirius," Remus terdengar berusaha untuk bicara.

"Apa lagi?" balas Sirius dengan nada jengkel, terdengar kecewa karena aksinya dihentikan oleh pasangannya sendiri.

"Bukan itu—kau... lupa mengunci pintu," jawab Remus dengan nada yang sangat pelan. Sunyi kemudian hingga beberapa detik berikutnya terdengar suara pintu yang dikunci paksa dengan mantra. Spontan aku dan Lily makin panik.

Terjebak di kolong meja, di ruangan yang terkunci.

Terpaksa harus _mendengar_ mereka sedang bermesraan.

Oh, andai aku tahu membuntuti sahabat yang sedang dalam masa puber akan begini menyesatkannya...

Tetapi memang benar kata-kata orang besar, bahwa mengeluh dan beranalisis saja tidak cukup untuk bisa membantu kita keluar dari masalah. Pada kenyataannya, aku dan Lily masih meringkuk menyedihkan di bawah kolong meja, sementara bunyi gaduh mulai terdengar dari mulut Sirius dan Remus.

"Sirius—mh," aku mendengar Remus ingin bicara lagi, namun lagi-lagi terpotong oleh sesuatu yang sama dengan yang memotong pembicaraannya tadi.

Detik berikutnya yang terdengar hanya erangan-erangan pelan—kadang keras, membuat aku dan Lily terlonjak. Karena aku hanya bisa mendengar, maka aku harus berusaha keras untuk memvisualisasikannya dalam kepalaku. Dari sudut mata aku melihat kerlingan mencela dari Lily, seakan-akan ingin mengatakan, "dasar ngeres! Siapa tahu mereka berdua tidak sedang melakukan _itu_ melainkan adu siapa-yang-bisa-tahan-napas-paling-lama!"

Tapi pemikiran itu sangatlah konyol karena jelas-jelas erangan mereka dipenuhi nafsu! Di sela-sela suara yang hanya terdiri dari huruf konsonan ("mmmh") dan kalau beruntung, beberapa huruf vokal juga termasuk ("aah"), aku mendengar masing-masing dari mereka menggumamkan nama pasangannya penuh hasrat, seakan-akan berisyarat bahwa mereka tidak bersedia menghentikan aktifitas ini minimal sampai mereka kolaps kehabisan udara (haha! Rupanya mereka pikir mereka juga bisa bernapas melalui pori-pori!).

Selama beberapa menit yang monoton tapi menstimulan itu, akhirnya ada juga improvisasi dalam ciuman mereka—paling tidak, itu yang bisa aku terka, karena bagaimanapun juga aku hanya bisa mendengar suara mereka. Terdengar suara kain yang bergesek—seperti sesuatu yang ditarik secara paksa—dan aku berani bertaruh itu pasti suara dasi yang ditarik asal dari leher pemakainya. Karena sudah sebuah tradisi bahwa Sirius tidak pernah pakai dasi sementara di sisi lain Remus selalu memakainya dengan rapi, maka bisa kusimpulkan dengan lebih lengkap bahwa suara yang tadi itu adalah suara dasi _Remus_ yang ditarik oleh _Sirius_.

Rupanya Sirius mulai menyerbu bagian dagu sampai tulang selangka.

Erangan mulai terdengar lagi dari mulut Remus, dan kali ini lebih jelas dan keras—karena tidak seperti tadi, saat ini tidak ada media penghambat di atas mulutnya sehingga suaranya bisa beresonansi lebih leluasa.

Aku menoleh pada Lily dan aku melihat wajahnya kini seolah-olah telah memberanikan diri untuk menantang rambutnya dalam kompetisi 'tunjukkan merahmu!'.

Aku tahu ini situasi gawat—ya... dalam berbagai artian. Misalnya saja, jika sepasang anjing dan serigala itu tiba-tiba menyadari bahwa ada kami di bawah kolong meja. Pasti reaksi Sirius adalah menarik kerahku, menggiringku ke jendela, kemudian melemparkan jasadku dari sana, membiarkanku terjun bebas tanpa kesempatan untuk menerikkan "Accio sapu!". Dan jika sudah begitu keadaannya, maka harta ayahku akan bertumpuk karena kehilangan satu-satunya ahli waris.

Jadi, kami sebisa mungkin jadi pendengar yang baik. _Good listener_, istilah gaulnya.

Kami sama sekali menahan keinginan untuk bicara atau bahkan berbisik, karena kami tidak mau menanggung resiko. Tetapi belakangan aku sadar, bahwa mungkin seharusnya aku menunjukkan diri saja, karena apa yang terjadi setelah ini sangat membuatku panik.

Aku merasa meja yang menyembunyikan kami membentur—atau dibentur, lebih tepatnya—oleh sesuatu yang nantinya akan kami ketahui sebagai kaki Remus. Rupanya saat dia melakukan aksi mulut bersama Sirius, Sirius perlahan-lahan mendorong anak yang lebih kecil itu hingga membentur sesuatu yang padat—dalam hal ini, meja.

Aku dan Lily menahan napas lagi (berharap liar bahwa kami benar-benar bisa bernapas lewat pori-pori kulit) ketika aku merasakan kepalaku—yang memang dari tadi bergesekkan dengan langit-langit meja—menahan sesuatu yang berat di atasnya. Kepalaku sakit sekali, seperti menopang kamus Rune Kuno, Arithmancy, Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam, Transfigurasi, dan Astronomi milik Remus sekaligus.

Lily memberiku isyarat tangan yang bunyinya kira-kira, "mungkin itu Sirius yang terus menekan Remus hingga dia terbaring di atas meja."

Berarti adegan mesra Moony dan Padfoot sudah dalam tahap klimaks.

"Katamu kau tidak—mm—mau melakukan ini?" aku mendengar Sirius berusaha bertanya di sela-sela ciuman mereka.

"Kutarik—mmh—kata-kataku tadi, kalau begitu," balas Remus tenang. "Jadi sekarang diamlah dan lakukan tugasmu dengan benar!"

"Jangan khawatir Moony, aku akan senang hati melakukannya," Sirius menjawab dan setelah itu yang terdengar hanya erangan liar dan bunyi gladak-gluduk yang disebabkan oleh bertemunya siku dengan permukaan meja.

Tanpa sadar—serius, tanpa sadar!—aku mendekatkan diriku pada Lily. Aku tidak tahu mengapa, mungkin karena memang hasratku untuk mendapatkan Lily sejak dulu, atau karena terlalu lama mendengar Sirius dan Remus bercumbu membuat jiwa kompetitifku bangkit dan seolah-olah berseru dengan semangat empat lima—_aku tidak mau kalah! Merdeka!_

Rupanya Lily sadar akan gerak-gerikku yang—kuakui—cukup mencurigakan karena dia mengernyit ke arahku dan membri sandi tangan lagi, "apa maumu, Potter!"

Aku tidak menjawab dan terus mendekatkan diri pada Lily, berharap bisa melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Sirius dan Remus. Sayang sekali, alih-alih bibirnya yang merah muda, aku malah mendapati kepalan tangannya mendarat di pipiku.

BUAHG!

DUK!

Bunyi kedua adalah bunyi-bunyian wajar yang tercipta saat kepalamu menabrak benda padat seperti langit-langit meja. Aku meringis kesakitan sementara telingaku menangkap bahwa erangan-erangan di atasku telah berhenti.

Siapa yang tidak kaget mendengar bunyi mengerikan tepat di bawah meja di mana mereka sedang bercumbu?

Maka, hanya tinggal tunggu waktu saja sampai menemukan wajah Sirius nongol di kolong meja, bertatapan mata denganku, kemudian menjalankan skenario-pelemparan-jasad seperti yang tadi sudah kujelaskan.

Wajah Sirius benar-benar muncul—dia merunduk rendah hingga indera penglihatnya bisa menagkap bayanganku. Keadaannya benar-benar—berantakan. Rambutnya yang serarusnya hitam lurus kini berantakan, seakan-akan sudah berkali-kali dua buah tangan mendarat dan lepas landas di situ. Kancing kemejanya terbuka sebagian sementara pipi dan bibirnya menjadi lebih merah dari yang terakhir kali kulihat.

Dia mengernyit dan berkata, "buset—Prongs, Evans, ngapain kalian di sini!? Aku baru tahu kalau kalian sudah akur."

Aku nyengir gugup, dan Lily memprotes singkat, "bukan!"

Kali ini Remus ikut-ikutan nongol di kolong meja. Keadaannya sama berantakannya dengan Sirius. Rambut cokelat mudanya tidak rebah ke satu arah, seluruh kancing kemejanya terbuka meskipun kemeja putih itu masih melekat di tubuhnya—memperlihatkan kulitnya yang pucat dan penuh luka—dan beberapa 'tanda cinta' di lehernya.

Sirius menatap Remus sebentar sebelum kemudian mengajaknya bangkit dan seakan-akan berkata, "jangan perlihatkan tubuhmu pada mereka. Kau hanya milikku!" Tapi kupikir aku yang terlalu berlebihan membayangkannya.

Sirius merunduk dan berkata lagi, "jadi? Sedang apa kalian di sini?"

"Err..." aku mencari kosakata yang tepat. Kemudian aku teringat akan misiku mencari mereka—yaitu meminta pertanggungjawaban mereka karena menyembunyikan hubungan mereka dariku. "Kalian sendiri sedang apa di sini?!"

Sirius menatapku lama, kemudian mengisyaratkan padaku dan Lily agar berdiri, keluar dari kolong meja. Kami menurutinya dan aku melanjutkan protesku. "Aku sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa kalian punya hubungan khusus!"

Sirius dan Remus—yang sedang mengancingkan kemejanya kembali—saling bertatapan sejenak sebelum anak berambut hitam angkat bahu ke arahku, "sekarang kau tahu kan?"

"Bukan itu masalahnya!" sergahku tak sabaran. "Sejak kapan kalian ada hubungan—dan kenapa kalian menyembunyikannya dariku!"

"Kami jadian tahun lalu," jawab Sirius singkat. "Dan asal kau tahu, Prongs, kami tidak bermaksud menyembunyikan ini darimu. Hanya saja, saat kami ingin beri tahu, kau selalu memotong kami dengan persoalan-persoalanmu tentang Quidditch atau si Evans ini," Sirius mengerling Lily dengan tatapan mencela.

"Lagipula," Remus menambahkan tiba-tiba, "bukankah kami sama sekali tidak menyembunyikan hubungan kami? Aku dan Sirius selalu bersama—dan salahmu sendiri tidak sadar lebih cepat."

Aku jadi merasa paling tolol sendiri. Aku mendengar Lily mendengus kecil kemudian berkata, "nah, Potter, ternyata memang kau yang berotak tumpul kan?" Aku tidak membalas kata-katanya, entah karena aku memang benar-benar berotak tumpul atau karena aku _speechless_ melihat bulu matanya yang lentik. Lily-manis berkata lagi, "sekarang hubungan Remus dan Black sudah jelas kan, Potter? Aku undur diri dulu." Lily menyeruak keluar ruang kelas transfigurasi. Aku berasumsi dia ingin cepat-cepat ke ruang rekreasi dan berkumpul dengan teman-teman wanitanya, kemudian berteriak, "hei _girls_, tahu nggak _seh_, Remus dan Black pacaran loh! Kasihan deh kalian yang ngefans sama mereka!"

Aku berbalik pada Sirius dan Remus. "Jadi?" aku sendiri bahkan tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kukatakan.

"Jadi?" Sirius membalas dengan formula kata yang sama, mengangkat bahu. Karena tidak ada lagi di antara kami yang menjawab, maka Sirius mendekati Remus, meraih pinggulnya, menariknya ke dalam pelukannya dan—_eew_—menciumnya.

Mereka kelihatan menikmatinya sementara aku menatapi mereka dengan mulut ternganga. Mengingat pesan Lily tentang mulut mangap sama dengan kemasukan jembalang, maka aku cepat-cepat menguasai diri dan berkata, "apakah aku harus menyusul Lily dan membujuknya untuk melakukan hal yang sama seperti kalian?"

Aku menerima erangan mereka sebagai jawabannya.

Aku memutar bola mata. Aku mendapat pelajaran berharga dari sini : jangan menginterupsi pasangan yang sedang bercumbu karena sama sekali tidak ada gunanya.

"Ya sudah, nikmatilah kalau begitu, eh.." aku melambaikan sebelah tanganku dengan tak sabar, kemudian melangkah keluar kelas, meninggalkan sepasang hewan famili anjing itu melanjutkan aktivitas mereka sebelum terinterupsi olehku dan Lily.

Aku tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa sekarang—pada kenyataannya, mengetahui bahwa dua sahabat kalian memiliki hubungan yang lebih cukup membuatku bingung—antara senang dan takut. Takut mereka akan terus berdua dan mengabaikan aku dan Peter, sementara sisi lain senang karena akhirnya mereka menemukan kebahagiaan mereka, karena kebahagiaan seorang sahabat merupakan kebahagiaanku juga.

Jadi, di sini lah aku, malam ini, bercerita pada kalian tentang dua sahabat. Dan kini benar-benar sudah tidak ada rahasia di antara kami. Karena bukankah itulah gunanya seorang sahabat? Tempat menumpahkan segala perasaan yang paling rahasia sekalipun...

**END**


End file.
